


Untouchable

by wanderinghope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinghope/pseuds/wanderinghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over... And Lavender receives an unexpected visitor while at St. Mungo's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Brief description of a non-con situation, but nothing explicit.

The Creature–Induced Injuries ward is rather empty after the final battle at Hogwarts. In fact, it actually contains just one patient: Lavender Brown. She fell victim to Fenrir Grayback and has been holed up at St. Mungo's for the past two weeks, waiting for the full moon to make its appearance so the true affect of her injury is known. Aka whether she will make a full werewolf transformation once a month for the rest of her life and depend on the Wolfsbane potion to prevent her from massacring the innocent. The full moon is three days away and as the _moment of truth_ draws nearer the more Lavender dreads it.

So caught up in her thoughts, she doesn't even hear the soft footsteps echoing down the hall and towards her room. It isn't until she sees a flash of red hair peeking through her door that she lets out a squeak and pulls the covers up to hide the long gashes across her upper chest and shoulder. 

Unlike her guest, who turns out to be Bill Weasley -- and later when she admits to herself that she had a small sliver of hope that the red hair would belong to her Won-Won, she laughs bitterly at what a stupid thought that was -- Lavender's injuries aren't nearly as visible. But although they are easier to hide, that is actually what disgusts her the most about them. As Fenrir pushed her down and ripped the collar of her shirt open, he wore a lecherous grin as he told her how much he was going to enjoy the taste of her beautiful, smooth skin. She shrieked with indignation as he pushed her shirt up past her stomach, towards her breasts and licked from her belly button to her sternum. She had tried pushing him off but he was just too strong. And as she began struggling more, that was when his claws dug into her flesh. Maybe if she had just let him do... whatever, she wouldn’t be horribly disfigured...

"Lavender?" Bill asks gently -- and it is clear that this is not the first time he has said her name since entering the room -- and touches her good shoulder lightly. She shrieks and pushes away from him roughly, causing the sheet across her chest to slip down. Lavender freezes. Bill freezes. It takes her a few moments to realize she isn't in any danger then hastily covers herself again, wincing as the fabric rubs against the wounds. 

"I'm sorry," Bill says quietly then steps away from the bed and lowers himself down in an armchair. He looks tired and the scars that line his face, although fully healed, still look gruesome. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to, well... See how you were. Which is a little stupid considering what you're going through. I mostly just wanted to..." He trails off, blushing now. 

Lavender's panic is over and she can appreciate just how cute he looks, his skin turning the same color of his hair, just like Ron-- "It's fine. I didn't mean to cause such a fuss. I was just, erm, thinking, and you took me by surprise. I think it's very--" Weird. Unexpected. Totally random. "Nice of you to stop by. How is Fleur? I hear you two are married now?" 

If Lavender's attempt at small talk surprises Bill, he doesn't show it. Instead he nods and smiles. "Yes, we married last summer, just before..." He trails off again. It seems that everything these days leads back to the war. And how can it not? The Wizarding World had endured many struggles in the past year and everything is just _different_ now. 

"Well maybe you two can finally enjoy a honeymoon or something. I hear Greece is beautiful this time of year," Lavender says, smiling wistfully. Once she had dreamed of white gowns and flowers and saying 'I do' to that perfect wizard, but now things are just _different_. No one is going to want her now...

It seems as if Bill knows exactly what Lavender is thinking and he pats her arm reassuringly. "If someone could love this mug," he says jokingly as he points to his scars, "you won't have any problems finding someone. You'll see, Lavender."

Silence passes for a few moments between them and is only broken by the loud singsong voice of Lavender's medi-witch entering her room, carrying a goblet. "Time for your Wolfsbane, my dear," she says all too cheerily. The medi-witch lets out a giggle of surprise (though Lavender finds no humor in the situation) upon seeing Bill and gives him a grin. "Why, I didn't know you had company. I can come back."

"No, no, it's okay," Bill says, standing up. "I was just leaving." He turns to Lavender and gives her a smile. "I'll be back after the full moon, okay?"

Lavender nods and smiles. "Thanks for visiting, Bill. Really. I'll see you later."

She watches his red hair disappear out the door then holds her hand out for the Wolfsbane, thinking for the first time since she was bitten, that it really might be okay.


End file.
